


lover, be good to me

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, religious undertones but make it sexy: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She's the image of perfection; even the gentle flutter of her eyelashes is a sight to behold to you. She is both sin and salvation, and you welcome it all.





	lover, be good to me

**Author's Note:**

> title from Be by Hozier, because i exclusively listened to songs w religious and horny undertones while writing this :^)

The bed is large, you notice, not for the first time; far too large for just Rhea. It reflects the almost-comfortable loneliness she seems to have imposed on herself.

"You can come closer, you know," she remarks, almost playfully.  _ Almost _ . You bridge the gap a bit and she beckons you forward again; you step closer still. 

"My sweet girl…" Rhea purrs, taking your hand and kissing your fingertips coyly. It's bold of her, and  _ oh so forward _ . You know what she wants. You're happy to indulge her - she knows this too, and so she pulls you close to her, so close that can feel the warmth from her skin through the soft, thin fabric draping her body.

Without inhibition, you kiss her as if you're starved for her (and maybe you _are_), a hand coming up to rest in her hair, the other on her hip. Rhea sighs against your lips, as if it's the first time you've kissed her - but somehow, you think as she slides her leg between your thighs, every time she kisses you, _touches_ _you_, feels like the first.

You pull back a bit, still close enough to feel Rhea's breath hot on your skin, nudging her backwards onto her bed, that four-poster sanctuary the two of you have made for yourselves. She slides her hands up the back of your nightgown, pulling it up and over your head, leaving you entirely bare. "I love you," Rhea breathes against your neck, and you know she means it. She kisses along your jaw, down to your neck; you sigh appreciatively, resting a hand on the nape of her neck. You've never been one to wear your heart on your sleeve, but Rhea makes you so  _ eager. _ She bites down on your shoulder, sharp canines puncturing the skin; you moan outright at that, as Rhea peppers kisses against the marks, licking away the traces of blood. She  _ always _ marks you at least once each time you do this with her, and you can't bring yourself to mind. "Mine," she whispers against your skin.

"Lay back," you ask of her as you pull away all of a sudden, voice almost pleading in your desperation. You want her, and you want her now. Perhaps it's a bit selfish, but Rhea is always willing to indulge anyway. She hikes up the lace-trimmed slip she wears to bed just enough for you to see there's absolutely nothing underneath as she complies, settling comfortably against the (frankly excessive) pile of pillows.

Rhea, bold as ever - but only with you - lets her legs fall open invitingly. Never one to deny her, you run your hands up her legs, pushing the clothing blocking your way up a bit more, until it's bunched up just above her breasts.

You wonder, for a brief moment, if this is what it feels like to worship; you’ve never been one for religion, not in the slightest, but the way Rhea moans as you finally touch her is nothing short of holy.

“ _ Oh _ ,” she sighs, her hips lifting up to meet the slow, gentle circles your calloused fingers trace around her clit. Her hair fans out around her face, verdant strands stark against the white bedsheets, resembling something akin to a halo. Emboldened by the reaction, you shift backwards on the bed, so that you can rest between her thighs, and you notice Rhea subtly roll her hips against the mattress in absence of your fingers. Only you get to see her like this, and a selfish sort of pride swells in your chest at that.

You part your lover's legs enough to settle your face between soft thighs, reverently placing open-mouthed kisses up her thigh. Rhea's breath hitches as she presses a hand insistently at the back of your head, urging you closer. You oblige, never wanting to keep her waiting, your tongue licking a stripe upwards along her folds. Rhea cries out softly as your lips close around her clit, sucking gently, the hand in your hair gripping tighter. 

"You're doing -  _ hah _ \- so  _ well _ ," she coos, voice wavering ever so slightly. Rhea almost never comes apart completely, you've noticed; you make it your mission to make her fall to pieces this time. 

You suck harder on her clit, delighting in the little gasp Rhea lets out. One of your hands traces gentle, light patterns with your nails on her hip, the other coming up to slip a finger into her, and it sinks in without any resistance. She's warm and tight around you, and as you add another finger, curling them just so, she muffles a moan against her hand. Rhea becomes gradually louder, her hand pressing against the back of your head so insistent that you know she's close, so you double your efforts, tongue working over her clit in a rhythm that, combined with the steady thrusts of your fingers, has Rhea panting and whining in a wanton display  _ only for you.  _ It doesn't take long for her at this point to simply grab you by the hair, her hips rolling against the warmth of your tongue, riding your face until she comes.

Rhea wails, nails scrabbling for purchase against the toned planes of your shoulderblades, sharp, punctuated whimpers leaving her lips as you work her through her orgasm dutifully. You don't let up until she weakly pushes at your shoulder, nudging you away, overstimulated. When you pull away, a strand of fluid connects your lips to her yet; still trying to catch her breath, Rhea won't look you in the eyes as her head stays tipped back toward the ceiling. She doesn't notice the way you lick your lips, and part of you wishes she had seen, just to watch her squirm. She  _ does _ groan softly when you slip your fingers out, though, the sound sweet to your ears.

"You're such a good girl, you know that?" she says softly, catching her breath as she strokes your hair.

You look at her as she meets you eyes. She's the image of perfection; even the gentle flutter of her eyelashes is a sight to behold to you. She is both sin and salvation, and you welcome it all. Her pale skin is flushed, sweat glistening in the lamplight. She's still panting as she takes your hand, gently intertwines your fingers with her own as if it’s the most natural thing to her.

"What about you, my love?" Rhea asks, her voice soft; she's still ever so slightly tired in her afterglow. She's beautiful like this, you think fondly as she strokes your cheek, her other hand still entangled with yours.

"I'm fine," you respond, shaking your head. You always find yourself too tired to indulge in your own pleasure, satisfied with pleasing Rhea alone.

"Stay with me?" Rhea prompts, rolling over in bed to face you properly. You snuggle closer; she'll leave before dawn, you know this for a fact. She always does. You don't care, though. It's simply nice to fall asleep in her embrace nonetheless.

You fall asleep first, as always, soothed by Rhea's presence; you enjoy it while it lasts.


End file.
